User talk:SkyeNiTessine
Speak! This here is my talk page. Leave a message! -- 05:47, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Welcome Hello Skye, just a quick welcome to the wiki, if you have any questions or comments, feel free to send them my way! :) -Zerak talk 09:00, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Article naming When naming an article, you should choose the most straightforward name or the one that obeys convention. The problem with the Spelljammer - Realmspace article is that the title of the book is simply "Realmspace", and although the book is set in the Spelljammer campaign world, this doesn't have to be reflected in the title. Also, other people who want to link to the book will most likely attempt to link to the "Realmspace" article rather than know to link to "Spelljammer - Realmspace". Fw190a8 16:49, 16 May 2008 (UTC) : Makes sense. I didn't actually come up with the name for that article per se... I was trying to fix broken links. The book citation for that sourcebook already had that title, and I hate to see red links, so I just filled in the blanks. But I agree that it's not a very good name, and we should probably use something like "Realmspace (sourcebook)" to disambiguate from its other meaning. If you haven't already moved that article, I'll do so. 19:30, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::Good fix! Fw190a8 22:23, 16 May 2008 (UTC) At the risk of being nosy This page Looks very interesting, is it a character sheet for the new RPGA? :) Zeraktalk 18:43, 10 June 2008 (UTC) : Yes and No :). It's not RPGA specific: that's just me playing around the with the 4E MM-style statblock for my own 4E/RPGA character, just to see what I could do. Part of the fun was just to see how well I could reproduce the MM-style statblock in a wiki. I also wanted to see if you could represent a PC with a MM-style statblock, and I've come to learn that it's close but not quite... I'd need to modify it a bit. Monsters and PCs are just too different, unlike 3.x Edition. : Btw, if you're curious to see how this would look as a template, check out http://d20npcs.wikia.com/wiki/Template:4EStatBlock (I started moving my work there since this wiki isn't "crunchy"). Here's an example of it in-use: http://d20npcs.wikia.com/wiki/User:SkyeNiTessine/Erevan%2C_Eladrin_Wizard_1. As you can tell, I still need to work on some "conditional" statements, but I think I know how to do so now. 19:06, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Hardcover and MMP issues with citations I thought I'd let you know I've replied to your comments on my talk page. Fw190a8 21:00, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Typos vs. language differences With regard to this edit, please be sure that you're correcting a typo and not changing English to American English! Both languages are equally valid! Fw190a8 19:53, 19 June 2008 (UTC) : Sorry about that. I hadn't realized it was valid in non-American English. 19:56, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Mystra Please see my response to your comment on my talk page! Fw190a8 20:24, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Wendonai Hi, I try it, because I have done the same article in the german Faerunpedia. It would be nice if you can read it then to get the mistakes (grammar ,...) out. Historicus 09:27, 23 June 2008 (UTC) The rest of the story? Just curious, as I have yet to read the last two books of the Penitent series, what happens? Lolth succeeds in slaying Kiransilee and Eilestraee? In the cover notes, it mentions that "with Eilestraee's death, an even more powerful foe is brought against Lolth." Who is it? Dark Ronin 20:48, 10 July 2008 (UTC)Dark Ronin : Don't you want to read the last two books and find out yourself? ;-) : Actually, I haven't read any of the books, so I'm not really a good person to ask. By from what I've read online... don't read any further if you don't want spoilers... Lolth does succeed in killing off almost all the remaining drow deities, the only exception being Ghaunadaur who retreats deeper into the Abyss. However, Eilistraee's death frees all the drow who were not cursed with Wendonai's blood, and they revert to being dark elves. This might cause confusion, but dark elves (dark brown skinned elves) are not the same as drow (ebony-skinned elves). Other than possibly that, I'm not sure what the "even more powerful foe" refers to. 21:02, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :: Hmmm. Maybe the dark elves have their own deity who is actually a match for the Spider Queen. That would be refreshing. Apparently, she can't be stopped! Unless you believe Paul Kidd's account in "Queen of the Demonweb Pits." SPOILER ALERT! At the end of that story, Lolth is slain by a fairy. Yes, it's true. :: I would love to read the books if my darned bookstore would actually HAVE them! And frankly, I am too "instant gratification biased" to order them! lol :: Oh, and hope you don't mind, but I added links to the Halisstra page, some of the folks weren't linked to other pages. But to be honest, I don't know the ettiquette. If "Lolth" is linked to her page once, do you have to do it every time (meaning every time you use Lolth, you have to link it like this?)? Just curious. :: And thanks for the addition to the High Magic page. I was just trying to get something in there to build on, and you filled it out beautifully. Where on earth did you get the elven version of the word? :: Dark Ronin 21:24, 10 July 2008 (UTC)Dark Ronin ::: For the elven version of the word, see the following article: Cormanthyr: Empire of the Elves. It has a link to a free PDF download of an 2nd edition D&D sourcebook. Very cool stuff! ::: In regards to the novel Queen of the Demonweb Pits, you should realize that all the novels in that series are actually based on old (1st edition) D&D scenarios. The novel you are specifically referring to is based on the scenario called... wait for it... "Queen of the Demonweb Pits (Q1)"! ::: Back in 1st edition, Lolth was designed to be killed by high-level adventurers. She only had 88 hit points if I recall correctly. But back then, that was still a lot of hit points. In any case, yes, you get to kill her in that scenario, and since we use scenarios as canon material then it's also official for Greyhawk. Note that it is not official for the Forgotten Realms (though there are still problems due to Spelljamming, etc...). In practice though, it's been retcon'ed that only an Avatar of Lolth was killed, not the actual deity. I should probably change that on Lolth's page. ::: Speaking of which, in regards to your question of linking: you should ideally only add a link once per article, and certainly not more than once per section. Cheers 23:12, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the Edit Hi there; thanks for editing that Josidiah Starym article. I'm new to wiki and didn't know anything about duplicate links! Mendahu 13:51, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks Fixed that image right quick. Thanks for providing that template. Gabeth 02:05, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Regional Map Where did you get the Aglarond map Aglarond_4E.jpg? I'm looking for a similar map to user for the Moonshae Isles page.